Many people often take food or beverages (“food products”) with them with they leave their homes to have available for later consumption. For example, parents of infants and young children frequently take food products, such as, but not limited to, jars of baby food and bottles of milk, from the house for later feedings. Many people, particularly children, prefer their food products warm and may refuse to consume them otherwise. Often times, however, electricity is not readily available or accessible when away from the home or a vehicle to warm a food product before consumption. This creates frustration for the consumer and, in particular, for both a parent and a child when a hungry, upset child refuses to consume a cold food product.